New Mexico Highlands University is a historically Hispanic institution committed to programs that focus on its multiethnic student body, especially the Hispanic and Native American cultures that are distinctive of the State of New Mexico. The NMHU MBRS program has traditionally been part of the S06 mechanism of NIH support and the present MBRS SCORE application is a competitive renewal designed to replace the research component of the old S06. Seven research subprojects are proposed from a wide range of biomedical science and extend from "Photosensitization and Photoprotection in Model Visual Systems" to "Factors that Maintain Postpartum Anovulation." The present application includes five subprojects that are competitive renewals and two subprojects that are new efforts. The overall goal of the proposed NMHU MBRS SCORE program is to enhance the biomedical research capabilities of the NMHU faculty. The specific goals and objectives of this program include: 1) To establish a supportive environment at NMHU for conducting research by enhancing the utilization of the resources of the Office of Research, Planning, and Institutional Development by NMHU research faculty, and by increasing the number of external seminar guest speakers and collaborations, 2) To increase the productivity and visibility of research at NMHU through publication of manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals, review articles, or book chapters, through presentations delivered at major scientific meetings, and through submission of external grant proposals. It is expected that this program will result in at least 2 biomedical research grant proposals submitted for MBRS supplemental funding, at least one faculty member participating in an external summer research placement each year, a minimum of two manuscripts published per year by senior PIs, one manuscript published every two years for other PIs, at least two published abstracts per PI per year, and the submission of at least one external grant proposal by each PI by the end of the third year of the project period. This application includes an ambitious and comprehensive evaluation plan containing measurable objectives and including personal monitoring of the program goals, objectives, and activities by the Program Evaluator. Overall, the proposed MBRS SCORE program is expected to enhance significantly the biomedical research competitiveness and capabilities of NMHU faculty.